The Princess, the Prince and the Thug
by MEXaRIcAN Devil666
Summary: Ling is a princess in China, she is stuck in an arranged marrige with Jin, prince of Japan, then she meets Howarang. But she meets Jin, and she's in a mess! how will she handle this? R&R ch 7 up finally
1. Living a Lie

The Princess, the Prince, and the Thug  
  
Mexarican Devil666  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Hello fans! This is a Jin/Ling/Hwoarang triangle fic. I hope you like it and if you don't like any of these parings then don't read past this introduction, because this is quite a romance. No flames are allowed! For they will be used to roast Anna and Michelle! Also, I don't know much about Chinese custom, so if someone could help me out on that, I would be most grateful.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Living a lie  
  
Ling sat in her bed, looking out at the star scattered sky. She closed her eyes, wishing she were one of them, just in the sky with no responsibilities and no crazy grandfather. Her grandfather Wong was the Emporer of China, he wasn't the most considerate of other's feelings. He made Ling practice calligraphy until her hands ached with pain and she was always made to wear very heavy and uncomfortable make up. Ling rubbed her face with her hand that still shot with pain. Her skin was raw and dry from scrubbing off all the awful make up! The sun would soon be rising soon, and her sham of a life would commence yet again. Ling groaned as she rose from her silk bed, she knew the routine. Get up, get dressed, eat a very small breakfast, go to cooking and calligraphy lessons, then put on her counterfeit visage for dinner. The cold floor made Ling wish she could just go back to sleep, but she knew it was out of the question.  
  
*`*`*`  
  
"Good Morning Princess Ling! I am ready to dress you." Said the spiteful maid Julia. Ling frowned at the obvious fakeness of Julia's voice.  
  
"That wont be necessary, Julia. I can do it my self!" Exclaimed Ling taking the pink kimono. Julia was slightly taken aback by her highnesses bluntness, but she had no choice but to comply.  
  
"As you wish Princess." Julia spat mockingly, frowning as Ling struggled with the garment. It was hard to believe how a girl such as Ling, could be royalty and she but a maid. When Ling finally managed to get on the kimono Julia felt most useless.  
  
"That will be all Julia." Said Ling, concealing her devious smile behind her long sleeve. Julia shot Ling a dirty look before turning heel and heading back to her quarters. Still smiling, Ling brought her self to the dining table and sat waiting for her morning tea. 'A young woman should never have more than tea and rice at the start of the day, that way, a young lady will learn restraint.' Wong had said to her many times. She always detested that rule, in the mornings was when she was most hungry. Soon the cook brought Ling her meal. The cook was Ling's only human friend.  
  
"Good Morning Miharu!" Said Ling reaching for her tea. But the cook held it above Ling's reach.  
  
"A young lady should always wait to be served. You know that Ling- chan!" Said Miharu teasingly.  
  
"You're starting to sound like grandfather!" Responded Ling as her tea was placed in front of her. Ling moaned in disappointment when she didn't smell honey.  
  
"Oh No! You forgot the honey!" Cried Ling. Miharu just shook her head, causing her wine colored bangs to fall onto her face.  
  
"I was ordered to no longer put honey in your tea from Emporer Wong," Miharu then looked around to make sure no one was around. "But don't worry! I put some candy I made in your dresser, so don't worry about the bitterness of the tea." She proceeded to whisper, winking at her buddy.  
  
"Thank you!" Said Ling choking down her unpleasant tasting tea. After her breakfast, Ling headed out to her lessons. Just as she reached the door, someone grabbed her arm from behind. She jumped in surprise.  
  
"Calm Down Ling, it's just me!" Said a masculine voice from behind her.  
  
"Lei, don't scare me like that!" She cried, tearing her arm away from her uncle.  
  
"You know I'm suppose to accompany you when you go into town, you know better." Said Lei rolling his eyes, tying his sword and hilt to his highly armored waist.  
  
"Uncle, no one wants me! So why can't you just leave me be? I can take care of myself." Stated Ling, stomping her foot.  
  
"You are much to naive to understand." Said Lei linking his arm in hers and starting to walk. Ling wasn't expecting this, so she stumbled the first few steps, causing low-pitched chuckles to escape from Lei. Ling pouted for a wile after that until they came to her calligraphy, taught by someone that Ling didn't bother to remember. She sat though the class, wishing she was somewhere else.  
  
/Whats the point of this anyway? I don't want to be here, this stuff isn't going to help me! It's not fair! I should be allowed to shop with Miharu with out Lei looking after me like a bloodthirsty hound! I can't take this much longer! I swear, if I have to do one more drill on the symbols for 'love' and 'wealth' I will go insane!/  
  
"Alright princess Ling, we only have one last drill, or the word 'love'." Said the female teacher in the front of the room. That was it! The straw that broke the cat's back!  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!!" Shouted Ling, shooting up from her desk. Her teacher looked at her in shock, with her mouth wide open.  
  
"Young ladies should not speak out to their elders! They should be seen and not heard!" Hissed the woman. Ling was also tired of this 'young ladies...' crap too! She Jumped over her desk and rushed out the door. She heard Lei and the teacher call for her, but she dared not stop. Her heart was racing along with her feet! She felt people stare at her as she passed them, but she was too busy running away from Lei to care. She pushed though crowds, some of whom gasped at her presents, but should couldn't stop, and she didn't know why. /I just can't do this anymore! I can't play this part any longer! This lie I've been forced to live.........I just........./ Ling then collapsed to her knees in an alley, gasping for breath. She looked through blurring eyes at the stone wall in front of her, her last thought........./I just can't take the lie./  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ok, so there it was, Ling and some other characters may have been a bit OOC, but this just how its written, I'll try to get them more in character next chapter. But there can't be a next chapter if you don't review!!! So, please, R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Dojo

Chapter Two: Dojo  
  
MD666  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/  
  
I'm glad I didn't get flamed the last chapter *knock on wood * if I make any mistakes its because my finger movements are very jerky since I had to practice piano. All those keys...they're laughing at me...LAUGHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_o oops, did I say that out loud? Also, I have been made aware by a reviewer that the Chinese do not wear kimonos, they actually wear Quipous...sorry if I offended anyone. So, here is the next chapter, hope you like and don't flame because I have a very mean way of cursing people out ^_^  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ling felt the cold stone on her back, and knew she had actually done it. It wasn't a dream, she had finally escaped from her mundane routine! Nut she just remembered that Lei had most likely already told Wong that she was missing, and some guards must be looking for her at that very moment. Looking up at the sky Ling gasped, she had just realized that it was nighttime, she had no idea that she had been out so long. Rising up, she dusted off her quipou and saw that if the guards came for her, they would notice straight away her out fit from the rest of the crowd.  
  
"How do I get rid of the clothes?' Ling asked herself. She couldn't very well run around naked! The very though of being nude in public made her blush. She was at a cross rode, would she leave her clothes on and lead the risk of being caught? Or should she find some new clothes, which ment stealing. Ling could get caught, she had finally tasted freedom, and she could never go back to life in the palace. At that moment, as if a sigh from the heavens, she saw some old work clothes hanging to dry. Ling hated the idea of stealing from one of her loyal subjects, but she hadn't a choice.  
  
Ling tiptoed over to where the clothes were, in front to a small house. She saw that all the lights inside were off, everyone was asleep. The feeling of guilt crept over her, how horrified the occupants of the house would be to wake up just to find that their work clothes were gone. Ling sucked in her breath, they could just deal with it, at the moment she needed it more than they did. Pulling the still damp clothes off of the string hold it up, Ling rushed behind some wooden creates to change. She also took out her royal braids and put in a style that she had admired among the other normal girls in the village, two mid length ponytails. She knew they were lopsided because they slant uncomfortably on her head.  
  
"I have the streets to myself! No ones here bossing me around." Said Ling to herself stepping out into the darkness. For someone who had hardly ever journeyed out side, she suddenly felt a since of belonging. She felt strangely happy under the cover of night alone. Ling smiled and walked around the small town, looking for a place Miharu had told her about. She found it! She smiled in joy at the words near the entrance.  
  
'Law Dojo' it said in big bold Chinese lettering. Ling remembered when Miharu used to teach her to fight. Ling knew it was a mix of hakke-sho and hika-ken or something like that. She missed the days when her and Miharu used to train, but she also remembered the day that Wong found out Ling was being taught to fight. Miharu got whipped and if she ever taught Ling martial arts again, then Miharu would be put to death.  
  
Her teeth were clenched together in both joy and anxiety. But Ling didn't care, she couldn't contain her delight as she raced into the vacant dojo. She bare feet slapped up against the marble like floor inside. She then stood still in awe at the beauty of the place. It was pure white with rods, numchuks, and a few other fighting items put in holders decorating the walls. She looked to the bare windows as the silver moon light illuminated the room, making it more mysterious and breath taking. She could no longer contain it, Ling got into a position that she remembered Miharu teaching her.  
  
As she did, thoughts of Wong, Lei, and her responsibilities faded away instantly. All that matter was her movement. She leaped into the air with a high kick,, all the memories of the moves flooded back into her mind, more clear than ever. At that moment, she only felt bliss, as if only she existed. But little did she know she was not the only person in the dojo. A pair of dark brown eyes also watched her motions.  
  
"Not bad kid." Said a deep voice. This caught Ling by surprise and she lost her balance, falling onto her behind.  
  
"Huh?" she gasped, her head shooting over to where she heard the voice. And there she spotted a red headed foreigner with a white gi.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last one. I am, as always, open to suggestions on how to continue. If you like to story...Huzzah! R&R! But if you don't like it, shut up and don't review. Also I'd like to thank a few of my friends who voted for this chapter:  
  
Fairy Felton  
  
Spider Legs  
  
Jessica T.  
  
Sunaka  
  
Kasumi  
  
Thank you for the support. 


	3. Hwoarang

Chapter 3: Hwoarang  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Thank you for all the reviews, all the good reviews. I only had one flame, which I might add was quite idiotic, unconstructive and obviously written by a kindergartener ^_^ asshole. All right this is my third chapter, I hope you like it.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Ling fell on her backside from surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to come by. The red head then laughed at her dumbfounded expression. Turning red, Ling lifted herself up from the hard floor; the feeling of bliss had gone.  
  
"I just feel because you surprised me." Ling stated in her defiance. The man stopped laughing, which frightened Ling a bit. He then stridden over to her and looked her straight in the face with a stern expression.  
  
"You shouldn't blame others for your problems, kid." He said grinned evilly. Ling gave a nervous laugh and back away, just a little. He then turned away from her and got to practice his own fighting skills. Ling just sat there and watched, this style was so much different from her own. The stanch was different, and his movement seemed more planned than hers. He moved with skill and seemed to be in the same daze that Ling had been in. /I guess it's the same with all fighters./ She thought to herself.  
  
"What's your name anyway, kid?" He asked out of nowhere. Ling was a bit startled.  
  
"I'm not a kid! I'm 16! And my name is..." her voice trailed off, she couldn't tell him her real name, it was much too risky.  
"I'm...Ai." She responded nervously, wondering if he bought it. His red head bobbed up and down.  
  
"A-and what's your name?" Ling asked. He then stopped his kick and faced her.  
  
"My friends call me Blood Talon, but you can call me Hwoarang." He said. She'd never head a name like that.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" She asked, tucking her legs under her chin, looking up at Hwoarang.  
  
"I'm from Korea, I have some business to take care of here." He responded.  
  
"What kind of business?" Ling asked curiously, cocking her head to the side. All of the sudden he stopped and looked her in the eye. Ling felt uneasy when he looked at her with those bold dark eyes, of his.  
  
"You shouldn't ask so many questions, Ai. Some things are better left unsaid." He responded. There was then a strange silence between them. Ling shifted uncomfortably under Hwoarang's gaze.  
  
"Well, are you going to sit there all night? OR are you going to spar with me?" he asked.  
  
"That was quite random." Responded Ling. Hwoarang shrugged and smiled at her.  
  
"Well?" He demanded. Ling lifted herself off the floor.  
  
"Ok, why not?" She said wearing a fake smile. Ling was quite nervous about fighting another person, especially a guy, but regardless, she got into her fighting stance. As did Hwoarang, his devious grin still plastered on his face. Ling's heart almost leaped into her throat when Hwoarang leaped forward to attack. Ling narrowly missed being kicked in the face when she jumped high into the air and landed on his shoulders. The to her surprise, he grabbed hold of her ankles and swung her to the floor. She was almost slammed into the hard floor when she did a roll are she came into contact. Before Ling could catch her breath, Hwoarang got her with a punch to the gut. The wind was knocked out of her as she fell to the floor clutching her stomach.  
  
"Hahaha, I guess I was too much for you, huh, Ai-" But Ling tripped him with a kick and he fell on his backside, then Ling kicked him in his face. She landed on her feet, but Hwoarang was not done yet. The two fought more into the night, fists flying, and adrenalin pumping. Sweat was poring from both of their bodies, falling to the floor with a splash. If the had stayed in the same place, it would have formed a puddle by now.  
  
All of the sudden, Hwoarang grabbed her down, taking her to the floor. Ling was too worn out to do much about it, she could barley put up a fight. Her straddled her and put his arms in the nape of her neck.  
  
"I...guess...you're...not so bad." Said Hwoarang out of breath, leaning closer to the Chinese girl. Ling tried to nod, but her head felt too heavy.  
  
"Uh-huh." She responded through gritted teeth and barley opened eyes. Ling's vision was getting burrier, and as she looked at her partner, he looked quite handsome with his face glistening with sweat and his dark eyes set on her.  
  
"Ai? Are you ok?" She heard him ask. Ling could not respond, but the last thing she felt before she passed out was a crimson blush creep across her face.  
  
*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
^_^ I hope you like this chapter, humans! If you like it wand you want me to continue, then be sure to R&R, if you don't, I'll just assume you don't like it and stop updating. ^_^  
  
Jane! 


	4. freedom

Chapter 4: Freedom  
  
*//*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ok, I decided to continue on (Was there ever a doubt in your mind?) I'll introduce Jin in the next chapter, for all you Xao/Jin fans, there will be a lot of moments. But I haven't decided who with get Ling in the end, so... I hope you like the chapter.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ling opened her eyes slowly. Her sight was still blurry, but she could tell that she wasn't in the Dojo anymore. Whatever she was in, it was soft, and the room seemed to be lit by candles.  
  
"Candles?" Ling shot up, and realized that she was in a bed. In a brief moment of fear she jumped out off and onto the floor. She staggered a bit as she came in contact with the ground, but managed to keep her balance. Her surroundings weren't familiar to her, there weren't any windows so the only thing keeping the room illuminated were crudely made candles.  
  
"Ok, you're awake." Said someone from next to her, she turned around and Hwoarang was sitting on the floor. Ling was panicking, what was she doing here? Did he know who he was? Was he holding her for ransom? However, on closer inspection, Hwoarang must have been sleeping. He was clutching a blanket to his body and his eyes were still half closed from fatigue. She loosened her tensed muscles a little, if he was holding her ransom he wouldn't be sleeping on the job.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Ling demanded. Hwoarang sighed and picked himself up from off the floor, letting his blanket fall to the ground.  
  
"We were sleeping." He responded yawning and stretching. Ling dropped to the bed in relief. /I must have passed out or something./ Ling thought closing her eyes. All of the sudden a hand clapped on her back, giving her a bit of a start.  
  
"Are you hungry, Ai?" Asked Hwoarang. Ling nodded and stood up again. She was very hungry; she hadn't eaten since the previous morning. Hwoarang then motioned for her to follow him and she did. As they walked out of the hut, Ling noticed that Hwoarang was no longer in his gi, he was wearing peasant clothing. She wondered what happed to the people she stole the clothes she was wearing at that moment. Ling looked down and grabbed her ragged clothing between her two fingers. The fabric was so rough and it was fraying at the tips.  
  
"Come on, do you know anywhere to eat that's good around here?" Hwoarang asked suddenly. Ling was so caught up in her own thoughts she was startled by his voice.  
"Oh! Sorry, I was daydreaming." Ling didn't really know what to say, she hadn't left the palace in years! She didn't remember much of the outside world, other than either looking out her window, or her occasional trips to her lessons. Ling open her mouth, but no sound came out.  
  
"Hold on, there was some place I saw when I was going to the dojo. It didn't look half bad." Said Hwoarang, running towards the west.  
  
"Wait for me!" Cried Ling, blushing as she saw some of the people on the street staring at Hwoarang as he ran like a mad man. But she had to keep up with him so how. So, reluctantly she ran as fast as she could after her companion.  
  
Meanwhile, at the palace.........  
  
"I'm sorry you highness, we still haven't been able to find Ling." Said Lei as he bowed before his lord. Wong grunted angrily.  
  
"Emperor Kazuya will be most displeased with this." Wong said, putting his hand over his aching eyes.  
  
"Emperor Kazuya?" Asked Lei, cocking his head to the side. Lie had heard the name, Kazuya, before, he just couldn't remember where.  
  
"Kazuya of Japan. His son has agreed to take Ling's hand in marriage." Responded Wong. Lei's eyes went wide in surprise.  
  
"An arranged marriage? Did you ask Ling?" Wong gave Lei a strange look.  
  
"Ling will do as I tell her. She has no say in the matter, I had an arranged marriage, and I turned out to be a great ruler!" Said Wong. Lei nodded, but he didn't like the idea himself. /Was this why Ling ran away? Did she find out that she was to be wed?/  
  
Back with Ling and Hwoarang...  
  
Ling sat next to Hwoarang as they both ate Doufu. It was very quite; most people were off working hard away at their work. Only a few people were scattered along the streets. Ling smiled, she felt so happy at that moment, and everything was so pure outside of the palace walls. People were truly happy; they didn't have to make the decisions she had to make. In a way she admired the peasants, she wished she were one of them instead of some princess.  
  
"Ai? Are you awake?" Asked a voice from beside she. It was then she realized she had closed her eyes. Smiling she responded,  
  
"I was just admiring how peaceful it was." Hwoarang nodded at her and finished up his food with one great gulp.  
  
"Well, it was nice hanging out with you, but I have to get something done." He said standing up. Ling also jumped up.  
  
"Y-you're leaving? But why!?" She cried in a whinny voice.  
  
"Like I said, I have to do something." He responded. Ling just stood there; she didn't know what to do! Where was she going to go?  
  
"Can I come with you?" She asked meekly. Hwoarang then turned to her.  
  
"Don't you have your own house?" He asked. She then shook her head. In a way she was sort of telling the truth. Hwoarang scratched his head,  
  
"Oh, well, you can stay with me for a while I guess. But I still have to do this alone."  
  
"Really!?" She squealed in glee. Hwoarang kind of jumped because her voice was quite high, but he half smiled and nodded. Ling then clapped her hands together and shouted,  
  
"*Xie xie! Dou xie, Hwoarang!" then almost out of instinct; she reached out and embraced the red headed man. She felt him stiffen in surprise, but she didn't care, she just happy that she had somewhere she could go. Now she didn't have such a large chance of being caught by the guards.  
  
"Um, you're welcome." He said, not knowing quite what to do. All of the sudden, Ling realized what she had just done, and she unlocked her hands from behind Hwoarang, turning a bit pink.  
  
"Do you remember how to get back, Ai?" He asked. She nodded.  
  
"I'll be back there soon. And if I don't come back, whatever you do don't come looking for me." He said heading off in another direction. This surprised Ling, why would he not come back?  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
*Xie Xie: thank you Dou Xie: thank you very much  
  
I hope you like this chapter better than I do. I really don't like it, and I promise the next chapter will be better. Also I am planning to introduce Jin the next chapter, and hold on romance fans, the next chapter will have more romance and action than you can shake a fork at! Until next time! 


	5. Jin

Chapter 5: Jin  
  
Well, sorry it took so long, this isn't the original chapter 5, I lost the original when my computer crashed. Sob oh well, hope you like this one. Oh yes, and I have decided the couples, but I wont tell you now. You'll see   
  
Ling sat on the bed looking at the windowless wall. /Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. At least at the palace I got a big window./ but she knew she didn't mean that, she was just lonely and worried. Her hands started to twist up in her lap waiting for him to come back. It had already gotten dark, and she had been in the same spot for a long time now, she hadn't moved an inch.  
  
/Maybe I should go and look for him, he might need help./ she though to herself getting up. She remembered his warning to not come after him, but what if he really needed help? She headed to the door and hoped not to get caught.  
  
Meanwhile with Hwoarang...  
  
Hwoarang stood in the middle of the alley, he was out of breath. There was a man across from him who could barley support his own body weight. His greasy black hair hung in his moon pale face and Hwoarang grinned at him from the other side.  
  
"Had enough yet, Yung?" Asked Hwoarang regaining his composure. The other man said nothing, only tumbled to the floor in a heap of exhaustion. Soon his grin turned into a fox-like sneer.  
  
"Who else want some of Blood Talon?" He hissed maliciously into the crowd of fighters. No one made a move, no one made a sound, they only cowered in fear.  
  
"That's what I thought, no one can defeat me!" He shouted.  
  
"That attitude is going to get you one day." Said a voice from behind. Hwoarang swirled around to see how would say such a foolish thing. It was a man, about his age; he had darkened skin, the sign of a hard working fighter. His ebony hair stood up and his eyes were a warm brown color.  
  
"And just who the hell are you?" said Hwoarang.  
  
"That is none of your concern. Just know that you can't beat everyone." The other man responded in a deep voice, in contrast to Hwoarang's slightly higher voice. This guy had to be dealt with.  
  
"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, punk!" Shouted Hwoarang as he narrowed his eyes to amber slits.  
  
"Why would I waste my time one such as you." Said the man in a clam voice.  
  
"What? Are you afraid you might loss? Afraid to get your pretty little face messed up? Huh, what a hypocrite." Taunted Hwoarang. He hit his mark.  
  
"Amazing you actually know something other than boasting. I guess I could know you down a few pegs." Hissed the other, throwing off his coat and walked up to Hwoarang.  
  
"Now who's boasting?" laughed Hwoarang. But when he was done he saw that his opponent was already in a fighting position. He followed suite and got ready. It began without warning. The man rush over to Hwoarang in a blur and kicked him right in the chin. Hwoarang was shocked he was lucky he could roll over to avoid another shot. This would not be as easy as he had first thought.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ling had been looking everywhere trying not to stray too far from Hwoarang's house. However she eventually got lost, but continued to look.  
  
"Hwoarang? Are you there?" she whispered into various empty allies and houses. It was getting cold, and the work clothes she had stolen were already in bad shape. The holes near the knees exposed her pale legs to the wind that seemed so harsh, but in reality was not. Perhaps what made it worse were the anxiety of being lost and the worry for Hwoarang. She soon found herself in front of a familiar landmark.  
  
"The palace." She said to herself. Why was she here? She was supposed to be looking for Hwoarang. She looked at the palace, and she saw something she had never seen before. When she was young, she always thought the Palace was beautiful. That flowers that bloomed as you entered, and the smells of the cook's food, it made her feel at home. However, as she got older it turned into a prison. Its long flowers seemed to wilt and die, like her soul had been doing for the last 15 years. The smells turned putrid and rotten, and the long path to the front door that once provided adventure, not seems like a painful journey.  
  
/Now I know, I know if I ever go back.../ she turned away and began to run. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She had to escape it, some how, some way.  
  
/If I ever go back to that place, I will die./  
  
Back with Hwoarang...  
  
Out of breath, Hwoarang found it difficult to keep standing. The other guy seemed to be tired as well, but he wasn't struggling as much as Hwoarang was.  
  
"Are you r-ready to give up yet?" asked the stranger. Hwoarang felt anger well up in side of himself, how dare he ask that!  
  
"Not even close." He hissed lashing out at his opponent. He caught him by surprise and knocked him over on to ground. Hwoarang's arms were in a v-shape across the man's neck, his sinister grin returned to his face.  
  
"Who are you?" asked the man.  
  
"I'll tell you if you tell me, pretty boy." He hissed back. He frowned further at Hwoarang's comment, but answered anyway.  
  
"I am Mishima Jin." He said. (AN: I know he is Jin Kazama, but in this story he's a Mishima, just like Jun will be.)  
  
"Hwoarang." He said to Jin, he got ready to crack Jin's neck when...  
  
"HWOARANG!" called a frantic feminine voice. Blood Talon recognized it right away. But he made the mistake of turning his head to face her.  
  
"Ai, what are you-" but he had no chance to finish, Jin punch him square in the jaw. Ling gasped in surprise and ran over to Hwoarang. Jin rolled out from under the Korean red head and stood up just and Ling dropped to her knees.  
  
"Hwoarang! Hwoarang are you ok? Please wake up!" she cried cradling his head, trying to wake him up by shaking it. Jin didn't know what to do, should he help his rival and comfort the girl? Before he could do any thing she looked up at him. Ling's hair had come out, so it covered most of her sweat smeared face. She looked straight into Jin's eyes with rage.  
  
"What did you do to him you monster!?" she shouted. Jin was taken aback.  
  
"I'm sorry to say miss, but he's the one that challenged me." He responded. Ling looked up at him, would Hwoarang really get into such an intense fight? She then remembered hoe Hwoarang didn't stop fighting her until she passed out. Ling looked down at Hwoarang and continued to try and wake him up. He was dripping with sweat and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Did he win?" she asked timidly.  
  
"He was about to." Jin responded softly, trying not to seem like he was blaming her. There was something strange about this girl, even sitting, there was something about the way she was carrying herself, I didn't seem like she was a peasant at all. Then Hwoarang started to stir.  
  
"Ai?" Hwoarang said, rising up. She smiled wide and threw her arms around him.  
  
"You're ok! I'm so happy!" She said. Hwoarang didn't know what to do, it was strange whenever she hugged him, it made him feel light headed. HE looked up and Jin was still there. Hwoarang jumped to his feet ripping himself from Ling's arms.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" He demanded. Jin raised his eyebrow.  
  
"I was keeping this young lady company. It wouldn't be right to leave her alone." He responded, looking over at Ling. She blush a little, he was actually quite handsome. Hwoarang however, didn't like the way he was looking at her. He stepped in the way of his view.  
  
"I would have been here." Hwoarang stated. Jin was about to respond, but there was a loud shout somewhere close by. Ling's heart almost stopped, she knew that voice! It was Lei's voice! Fear took over, she couldn't be found out, she couldn't go back! Looking over at Jin, she saw to her surprise that he looked as fearful as she did. Hwoarang then took her hand and started to run, so did she.  
  
...  
  
Jin was surrounded, he couldn't get out without beating some soldiers up, and he knew her couldn't do that. Then out of the crowd came a very tall man with long black hair pulled back into a pony tale.  
  
"Prince Jin, you should know not to leave the palace without an escort!" he said angrily. Jin just stood his ground.  
  
"I didn't think-"  
  
"That's right, you didn't think! With all do respect I am insisting you come back to the palace with us!" he said. Jin nodded and reluctantly followed the longhaired man, all the while thinking of Hwoarang and that girl with him. He only hoped that the woman to whom he was promised would care as much about him as that girl to Hwoarang.  
  
Arighty then, that was the 5th chapter I hope you like it! If you want me continue please, please, PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!! I will be grateful if you do and provide good chapters for you people. 


	6. Captured!

Chapter 6: Captured!

Hello, hello all you people out in tekken land! I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, but I've just been so lazy the past…year ; FORGIVE ME! Well, it is here now so please read it and…please like it! Flame me if you will, but know that your name will be in the next chapter and it will not be a nice thing I say…if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all thank you!

Ok, I'm getting into this story! Thank you for the reviews everyone. I'll trying to update sooner from now on, but only if you keep reviewing.

* * *

Hwoarang swung Ling into the house and slammed the door behind him. Ling was still barley able to move, she had been so close to being taken back. She knew the guards wouldn't recognize her, but Lei was her uncle. Her knew her face and voice no matter what she wore or whom she was with. She was just thankful Hwoarang had pulled her away before Lei saw her.

"I told you to stay here." Said Hwoarang still facing the door. Ling blushed, she _had_ promised to stay into the house.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"What if that guy was someone else? Someone who wasn't going to leave you alone!" He shouted. Ling brought her hand to her mouth to cover her quivering chin.

"I'm sorry Hwoarang, but Jin was there and he was nice." She said, looking up

at the older boy. His face softened as he saw the tears well up in Ling's warm eyes. He let out a long sigh and put his hand on her shoulder. Ling was surprised by the gesture and straightened up out of instinct. At the palace she was never allowed to slouch, and if she did when Wang put his hand on her, she was punished.

"Sorry Ai, but you have to stay away when I go out sometimes, I don't want you getting hurt." He said, not really looking intro her eyes.

"But you know I can fight!" She cried flailing her arms about. Hwoarang looked at her amused. She looked a bit foolish getting all flustered about his comment.

"Fine then," he said still smiling a bit, "well, I'm tired, you wanna sleep?" He said pointing to the bed. It was then that Ling realized that she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Ok, but… if you want, you can sleep on the bed its ok. I can sleep on the floor." Said Ling, she didn't like the idea that she was kicking Hwoarang out of his own bed. He shook his head in response.

"I'm no gentlemen, but even I wont allow a pretty girl to sleep on the floor." Ling blushed profusely at that remark and stifled a giggle growing in her throat.

At the palace…

Jin was escorted into a large majestic room where his parents and Emperor Wang were waiting for him. His mother, Jun, was the first to get up, she ran over to her son as if she had not seen him in ages.

"Oh Jin! I was so worried about you!" she cried, it made Jin feel a bit guilty about going out an d leaving her with only his father as company. In Japan, his mother didn't mind if he went out, but to her this place was new and she wanted to be careful, especially with her son who was known to get into more than just a little trouble at times. However, his father, cold-hearted Kazuya Emperor of Japan, stood stone faced near Emperor Wang.

"Where were you Jin?" Kazuya growled with his arms crossed over his brood chest. Jun let go of her son as he stepped forward towards his father.

"I wanted to see the village." He responded looking defiantly into Kazuya's cold black eyes.

"You are not to go anywhere without an escort! I told you that before we left for here! Are you def or just stupid?" Kazuya said. A tense silence then fell over the family and Wang's staff. Jin clenched his teeth with all his might, to keep himself from screaming at his powerful father. It wasn't Jin's fault that he didn't want to stay in the strange palace waiting for some woman for whom he knew nothing about.

"What? Now you have nothingdrip to say?" Kazuya hissed, venom ping from every syllable. Jin just about snapped, before Jun stepped in.

"Kazuya, perhaps he was trying to understand more about his new bride's culture, in order to impress her and make her more comfortable with the wedding." She said in her most coaxing voice possible.

"He could have learned from the servents." Kazuya said.

"Iie, Kazuya. Most of the servants in this palace are also from other countries, as slaves," she added with slight distain in her voice, "the interaction here and outside of these walls are different, it is not like Japan." She finished with a small coy glint in her almond eyes. Kazuya frowned at this, knowing that she was right, he then turned away from Jun to his son.

"Even if that is the case, from this moment forward you are not to set foot from this palace without a proper escort, _that I approve of_." And with that, Kazuya tuned his back to Jin and headed off towards his room without another word bowing to Wang as he went off. Jin left out a sigh, just as Wang began to speak.

"I agree with your father, the outside world can make people do very foolhardy things." As he spoke that the thought of Ling's defiant act flashed in his mind and made him all the more disgruntled, he then turned and left Jin with his mother. When they were alone Jun went over to him and said,

"So Jin…what was it like out there?" she asked smiling, Jin grinned, his mother was always someone whom he could talk to in confidence.

"It was great, it reminds me much of Japan, but this place seems to have its own strange charm, it was a very warm place until tonight…"

"Don't be to upset about getting caught-"

"No, that's not it mother." He said, Jun looked intrigued.

"What happened?" she queried.

"Well, I got into a fight," Jun then broke in.

"A fight? With whom, you weren't hurt were you?" she cried.

"Not really, I did get a hit a few times, the guy I was fighting wasn't Chinese, I'm not sure what he was, but he had red hair, and he challenged me. So I fought, but then, before we had a chance to finish it, this girl came,"

"A girl?"

"Hai, and I accidentally knocked him out while he was looking over to the girl. She looked like a peasant, but she didn't act like one."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the girl, she walked as if there were books atop her head at all times, and her movements were graceful even when she was running towards the man. It was quite strange, that a peasant would act so very…royal." He then expected that his mother would let out a laugh about what he had just said, but she did not, she only smiled at him.

"It sounds like you had a very interesting night indeed, Jin. Tell me more about it in the morning, it is getting late that these events have made me very sleepy." She said, still smiling warmly.

"Yes mother." He said to her, with and equally warm smile as they walked out of the room in which they were standing. On the way to their room, they passed Lei's dimly lit quarters, Jun called a good night and only got a half hearted grunt in response. Little did they know the things going through Lei's head, how worried he was, about his beloved niece. Sitting at his small wooden table near a window, he we silently blaming himself for letting Ling get away.

_Why would she do that? Is it because she was to be wed to prince Jin? Why, didn't I try harder to stop her_ He yelled at himself inwardly. He had always taken it upon himself to protect Ling with all of his strength, even when she was a child and his sister just died, leaving her with no one but Wang and himself.

"Ling, where are you?" he asked to no one but the air around him.

……

It was the next morning and Ling awoke to the smell of food. It was then that she realized that she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. She then shot up in the bed and to the side she saw Hwoarang eating some unfamiliar food.

"Good Morning!" she said sweetly climbing out of bed. Hwoarang smiled at her.

"It took you long enough to wake up." He said eating some more of his meal ad Ling playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"What's that?" She asked looking at his food.

"Oh, this is something I brought with me from Korea, want some?" he asked holding it up. Being very hungry, she wasn't too choosy about how or where her food came from.

"Ok." She said taking some from the wrapping. It was actually quite good, very succulent meat that satisfied her empty stomach.

"So, tell me about Korea." Said Ling all of the sudden, taking more of the food from Hwoarang. He seemed slightly surprised by the sudden question, and swallowed his food hard.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked, just as unexpectedly. Ling shrugged in response.

"I am just curious." She said, looking up at him with her great innocent eyes.

"Well, it pretty nice over there, I lived in a more urban area, not like this place. I was a member of a gang for a while; they came up with the name Blood Talon," He said with a slight misty look in his eyes.

"This was after I was train in a small dojo, run by a man named Beak Doo San, it was small, but it helped me learn. And after a few years in the gang he convinced to return, to complete me training, and I did. Soon after I left, even though I liked it there, I wanted to see more."

"Is that why you came here?"

"Yes, also I was challenged when I was still in Korea, he said that he would meet me here,"

"Was he that guy you were fighting?" interrupted Ling suddenly. Hwoarang shook his head,

"No, I don't know where that guy came from, after might fight he just came out of nowhere it seemed."

"I see." There was then silence between them. They just sat in the corner together with nothing but silence between them. It was then that Hwoarang jumped up from where he was.

"What's wrong?" She asked wondering about her friend's sudden burst of energy. He the looked down on her and grinned mischievously.

"Ai lets go back to the dojo!" He said holding his hand out to her eagerly. This surprised her even further, then without waiting for a response her grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the door. Her bearings were off so she was practically dragged through out the street of the village.

"Hwoarang, you jerk!" she cried, even though she said this, she laughed joyously and wore a clear-hearted smile over her creamy face. As the two ran through the streets, the made quite a loud ruckus, attracting strange looks from passer bys, but for the first time, Ling didn't care, it didn't matter. All that mattered right now, at that moment, were the two of them, together without responsibility, and without pain. However, to their misfortune, someone was looking, it was Julia and Miharu, both of them saw what looked strangely like Princess Ling and a stranger running like imbeciles thought the crowed streets.

"Julia, w-was that the princess?" Cried Miharu shocked and slightly horrified.

"That's what it looks like." Julia responded coldly.

"Lei and the other guards just said she was feeling too ill to eat or get out of bed!" Miharu spouted still looking at the fleeing couple running off towards an unknown destination.

"We must tell Lei!" Julia cried turning swiftly on her heels, but before she could take off Miharu caught the maid by her arm and held her with surprising strength.

"No, we mustn't do such a thing to Princess Ling." She said in a most serious tone. Julia frowned and yanked away her arm.

"And why not?" She demanded hotly through narrowed eyes.

"Didn't you see what Ling was doing?"

"Getting manhandled by someone?" Julia responded as a matter of factly. It was Miharu's turn to disapprove.

"No, she was smiling! It has been so long since I have seen her do that." She winced at the memory, the last time Ling had smiled so genuinely was when she was teaching Ling martial arts. The wounds she acquired from her punishment still hurt from time to time and they had left most unappealing scars across her back.

"Why should that make a difference? Ling has a job to do, she is supposed to be Prince Jin's bride, and created an alliance with Japan! An alliance that we desperately need." Julia spat; not sharing any particular love for Ling that Miharu might posses.

"Please, just do me this one favor! Do not tell Lei about Ling." Pleaded Miharu to her friend. Julia then made a small nod and agreed to keep it a secret from Lei _however,_ Julia thought deviously _she said nothing bout any of the other guards_. Then feeling quite pleased with herself, Julia turned around to the food cart she was at and began to shop for Ling's homecoming.

………

As soon as the two knew it, they were standing in from for the Law Dojo, where they had met only a short time before. Also, like when they had met, the dojo we deserted, it was said that the palace guards had taken the owner away because he had been caught stealing from the royal garden. It was then she realized that both of them had stopped to look up at the building, but neither of them had let go of the other's hand.

"C'mon!" He said pulling her with him into the dojo with not as much force, as before, in fact, it was actually quite tender, the way he was holding her small hand in his. As they entered, as it was before, not another soul was present, leaving only Ling and Hwoarang to alone to do as they wished.

"Want to spar again?" Ling asked hopefully going directly to the other side of the cold room's floor. In response to her question, he got into his fighting stance, and yet again that mischievous grin crept across is face.

………

"Ling has been kidnapped?" Breathed Lei in horror, a pale guard with a large gash across his face nodded in response.

"Yes, by a red haired foreigner it seems. They are somewhere in the village, he was seen by the maid, Julia, dragging her through the streets in peasant cloths. Should we alert the Emperor?" The guard asked tightly though his near invisible lips. Lei nodded solemnly.

"Yes, she will be back home by tonight, I will make certain of that," he the turned his back to the fair guard ", tell only five other guards of this, so is not to draw too much attention. If we bring to many the people will panic, is that understood, Bryan?"

"Perfectly." Bryan responded bowing and taking his leave while Lei silently fumed at the thought of Ling being captured by some low life foreigner, ignorant of their laws.

_After I find him, he will wish that he were never born_. He thought venomously as he grabbed his sword from its resting place and went to the rendezvous spot to wait for his ready troops.

………..

Both Ling and Hwoarang were exhausted by the time night fell, the two had been sparring all through out the day, with no interruptions. It was quite strange that none else would show their face in that place, from Ling's knowledge; there had been no outlaw of martial arts in this kingdom. However it didn't matter, little seemed to at that point. Ling stood next to Hwoarang doubled over; breathing quite hard as sweat poured down her flushed face.

"Tired?" Hwoarang asked, sounding as nonchalant as he could. Ling nodded, in no mood to play tough. She then sunk to her knees and breathed out slowly. He let out a small laugh and leaned against the wall and glance down at his female companion. He couldn't deny that he found her quite attractive when he had first met her, who cold? Long ebony hair that glistened in the Chinese sun like the back of a raven, and warm brown eyes that seemed to enchant all passers by. Even in a state of exhaustion, she had an enigmatic allure to her. A the days went by, and they spent more time together, Hwoarang felt the walls around his heart give way to her, something strange to him. No one had ever really touched him like this before, save Beak, but not in the same way. A sigh escaped his lips as he knelt beside her, like in the morning. Ling looked his way and smiled at him as if to assure him of something.

"Ai…"

"Yes?"

"Do you…enjoy being with me?" He asked looking straight at her, not breaking his gaze for a second. Needless t say, Ling was quite surprised to hear this from Hwoarang. She looked at him with equal intensity, then broke out into a warm smile.

"Of course I do, there is nothing I enjoy more." She said with such softness in her voice. Hwoarang smiled and genuine smile, causing Ling to turn cherry red.

"I'm glad." He said, then, all of the sudden, before even Ling herself knew it, his lips were pressed lightly to hers. She was at first shocked by his sudden action. She was kissing him! But then, in a matter of seconds she kissed him back, for some reason, it just felt right. Even more right than anything she had ever before done. She then felt joy well up inside of her, as well as another emotion, but his one was strange. Like a million butterflies were trapped with in her.

"STOP WERE YOU ARE VILLAN!" someone cried angrily. And as fast as it had began, it was ended. Hwoarang was ripped out of her arms and wrestled to the floor. It didn't take her long to figure out who had done it.

"NO! Stop this!" she cried in horror immediately standing up and running towards the assault. She grabbed the first guard and slammed him to the floor; desperately she tried to get to Hwoarang.

"Restrain her!" She heard Lei yell, and as he did as many guards that were on Hwoarang were on her.

"Lei, PLEASE! You don't know what you're doing!" She shouted, jerking and pulling her limbs, adrenaline rapidly depleting as she tried in vain to break free of the Chinese warriors that help on to her.

"Be silent!" Snapped Lei as he looked angrily at Hwoarang.

"This foreigner was defiling you Ling, why are you defending him!" He yelled at his niece, his eyes flashing with anger. How could she be so ungrateful, he had just saved her from a great evil and she was acting horrifically.

"Lei, you don't understand!"

"Take the princess to the Palace and present her to the emperor. But first, get he in some real clothes!" Lei hissed motioning out of the dojo. As they took Ling out, they made sure to cover her face from the curious onlookers.

Back in the Dojo, the guards had finally been able to keep Hwoarang still long enough to bind his arms.

"Let go of damnit! What have you done with Ai?" He shouted, his voice filled with raw rage.

"We are talking the princess to her home, I hope you find the dungeon to you likening, because that is were you will remain, kidnapper!" Lei shouted, as he smacked the back of Hwoarang's head with his heavily gloved hand, knocking him out.

* * *

alright, that was the end of the long awaited ch. 6 it was kind of rushed at the end if you can't tel. I hope you like it! R&R! 


	7. Guild and Revelations

Chapter 7. Guilt and revelations

Wow, its been about 6 years since I started this story, holy shit guys I can't even believe that I'm continuing this for an undetermined amount of time, maybe some people will read, maybe not, it doesn't matter really just try to be respectful.

Also be aware that my style of writing may have changed and I'm not quite in the state of mind that I once was, thanks for reading

Ling sat quiet and ashamed in a new quipou, a lighter pink with silkscreened cherry blossoms along the hems, images clearly contrasting her current humor. She sat straight up as Julia busied herself with making the princess look presentable once again; she had trouble concealing the wicked grin that played across her dark features. Julia threw the peasant clothes into a laundry bag for the moment as Ling cast a sad look of longing at the dirty frayed rags she had been living in for the past few days. The fantasy was over, she realized that now, even more she understood that she would never escape her place as princess and prisoner in the palace. Her vision began to become foggy with cold tears as she bit her bottom lip in a vain attempt to keep the tears from coming out.

"You brought this on your self, Princess Ling, going out and endangering yourself in the village like that, who knows what would have become of you out there." Said Julia feigning concern as she straightened the flowers lining Ling's ornate hairstyle, biting back her true emotions.

_That's right, _Princess_, cry, cry like I cried when your horrible family brought me to this place. Stealing me from my people to serve the undeserving likes of you and your kind. This petty display is nothing compared to what you're people have done to mine. _At that thought Julia felt her own tears creep into her cold dark eyes, hot tears of furry for her lost land. There was a muffled yelp from Ling as Julia grazed the top of her scalp sharply with one of the stiffer flower stems.

"Forgive me, _princess._" Julia all but hissed into Ling's ear as she got up to leave, roughly taking the bowl of unused hair accessories with her. Just as she slid out the door Miharu made her way in with a small meal, giving a look of pure venom at her fellow slave and foreigner. She set the tray down in front of her friend and took a seat by her side, having been ordered to keep an eye on Ling. Though Miharu would have likely risked the beating to be by her friend's side even if she hadn't already been told to do so. As she settled in, Ling just looked blankly into the soup set before her, her face made up like a little girl's doll, just as beautiful and just as false. Why did she have to be foolish enough to stay in the village, she should have known better than to stay where they could have found her.

_Maybe I didn't leave because I was more afraid than I though, maybe part of me didn't want to be free. I guess, I'm where I really belong, not matter what I might want and Hwoarang…_ and with that her resolve broke and the tears began to slip down her face, leaving black trails down her snow white cheeks. Miharu started for a moment but immediately took Ling into her arms and let her cry without interruption, letting her head drop onto of Ling's. Her whole body shook with sobbing as her makeup smeared on the cook's light garments, Ling was racked with sorrow and guilt that she wasn't captured alone and that Hwoarang had been dragged along with her, now rotting in his own hell, no doubt.

"Its all my fault Miharu, now were both trapped here." Ling hiccupped through tears, Miharu didn't need elaboration, she knew Ling was referencing the man she and Julia had seen her with in the village.

"No its not, its Julia's," Ling quelled her sobs long enough to look at Miharu's face. With a sigh Miharu began to wipe the make up from her face with the long sleeve of her shirt as she started to explain.

"We saw you in the village earlier with, that foreigner, Julia told someone that you had been kidnapped and the guards wasted no time in looking for him, I didn't suspect he would be too difficult to find, unfortunately." At that Ling sat up and took a deep breath, trying to white away the fresh tears forming.

"I didn't think she's care, if I was gone she wouldn't have to wait on me, I'd think she be glad I was gone, kidnapped or not."

"She doesn't care," Miharu spat bitterly, "she just wants everyone to be as miserable as she is, but forget about her, we'll deal with it later. Tell me…what was it like?" She asked her lift in tone in attempt to get Ling into a happier state of mind. The princess gave a small smile as she sat back on her pillow.

"It was wonderful, much more difficult that life here, I had to do everything myself, but I still would rather be working out there than caged up in here. I tried the peasant food, got to just be normal for once. And I got to spend all my time Hwoarang, even got to spar with him and practice my fighting again." At the thought of Hwoarang smashed into the pavement the tears threatened to come back all over again. Miharu attempted to stave off the tear by lifting the jade colored soup to Ling's trembling lips.

"Open up."

Ling did as she was told, not quite having the strength to object without breaking down once again.

"So his name is Hwoarang? He must be foreign too, sounds like you had fun with him."

"I did, he let me stay with him and I've never been so happy, the last time I felt that good was when I was training with you, remember." Miharu paused and closed her eyes at the memory.

"Yes I do." She said grasping at her back instinctively remembering at 10 lases she got. Ling let out a small gasp.

"I'm sorry Miharu, that was stupid of me, my head's not quite right yet." Ling stated guiltily taking the utensil from her friend and putting it aside. Miharu nodded and shrugged.

"That was fun up until we got caught, I'm glad I got to share it with you regardless of the consequences. I-I'm sure he feels the same." Miharu stated, trying to muster so good news out of thin air. Ling's face distorts once again, but Miharu stands up to stop it.

"Ok, I'm sorry, don't cry! Look almost all your make up is off, we have to put it back before you have to meet with, _them_." Ling also nodded bitterly as Miharu grabbed some of the make up left behind by Julia. As Miharu began to paint the other girl's face with the white foundation, she took care to wipe away any stray tears and take pause to give her friend a well-meaning smile.

_I'm so glad I have Miharu with me I don't think I could take it here so alone. But what's going to happen to me when I have to go meet this, strange man? I'll be taken away to another palace, but this time I'll be alone, I'll never see Miharu again, and Hwoarang will be gone forever, I'm so sorry Hwoarang. _Ling took in a shaking breath as she thought of him, thinking of some way to help, but none came to mind, Ling knew her uncle and her grandfather had no intention on listening to her when I came to prisoner treatment. She remembered begging Wong to spare a peasant found in their palace from death when she was young, and being shooed away just as they murdered the sad eyed old man. The circumstances of his capture didn't help matters, they would only assume that he had brainwashed her and do something even worse to him, though what could they do to him that was worse than what they were already planning?

Jin sat waiting with the rest of his family at the royal family's temple, with a grimace upon his face. He dreaded having to meet this strange girl, probably vapid and spoiled like most other royal women he had met before, just pretty little dolls with empty heads and black hearts. His hands clenched against his knees until his knuckles turned white. His mother saw his tension and placed her delicate lily-white hand atop his giving him a small smile in the process. He weakly returned it and looked straight ahead, feeling his father's cold glare on him, a warning to keep up strong appearances in front of the Chinese court, showing weakness of any kind was not tolerated. Socially faltering in front of the new allies would surely result in an extremely intense training regiment when they arrived back in Japan, to last for at least a week. Jin forced himself to calm down and reluctantly shrugged off his mother's soothing hand. Soon enough the door was pulled open by two large Chinese men and Emperor Wong entered the temple followed by Lei and two more guards, the Mishima family stood up to greet their hosts and bowed deeply. Emperor Wong did the same, followed by the guards and his son, he stepped forward to speak.

"I would like to thank you, Emperor Mishima, or taking the long journey to join our children in marriage, which should also marry our two nations during troubling times." Kazuya nodded and began to speak sternly.

"I also share this wish, two great nations such as ours should not be engaged in battle against each other when we could so easily crush our enemies in unison."

Wong gave his own stern nod as he turned to face Jin for a split second, giving his a quick once over as if it ensure his fitness for marriage to his granddaughter. The black look in Wong's eyes gave Jin the same chill as his father's once had, it was highly unsettling. As Wong stood to the side, a group of four Chinese women came in with the princess in the middle veiled, her head was down as she walked forward and the servants tossed flowers before her. Jin resisted the urge to roll his eyes at this bombastic display, it sickened him to watch these poor women slave to a child who can't even look her guests in the eye, couldn't even carry herself with pride, the girl's shoulder were slumped and lazy. In his mind a fleeting image of the girl he met earlier flashed to his mind, her grace and pride was ten times that of this fool that warbled in front of them without even the false enthusiasm even he could find. His muscles tense as she got closer, still hunched like a beggar, he felt a wave of nausea roll through his stomach at the sight of her.

Wong and Lei also noticed Ling's utter lack of dignity as she waked towards he betrothed. Wong was infuriated by Ling's sabotage, it took all that he had to keep his composure. Lei however, cast an angry glare upon his father, how could he expect Ling to be well after her ordeal, she was obviously in some state of shock and was in no condition to meet a stranger she was expected to bear children with soon, it was too much stress. Ling swayed slightly where she stood, her grief over loosing both her freedom and the first friend who wasn't forced to be around her, even worse, she had sealed his fate just by being around her. She was sick all right, sick of pretending and living a lie, she didn't care about what they though, these people should couldn't even bring herself to look at , they could think whatever they wanted to.

"We could have done this in the morning, father." Lei hissed, though tight lips, keeping his body ridged and tall.

"There was no time to spare, do not question my authority or I'll throw you into the dungeon with her kidnapper." Wong hissed back, Lei let his response die in this throat, knowing that Wong was completely capable of such things.

"Presenting, Princess Ling." Bellowed one of the guards that came in with Lei. Kazuya let out a disgusted grunt.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded, echoing the thoughts of Jin, making the young man cringe. Wong didn't bat an eye, though on the inside he was fuming.

"I suppose she has still not gotten over her sickness as we have previously though." He stated a-matter-of-factly. Kazuya still had his sneer of disgust plastered on his face as the girl stood before him, head trained to the floor. Remembering this Jin felt a pang of regret at his earlier thoughts, as much as he hated the idea of being married to a princess, he could not deny that he too was human, and had the same capabilities for sickness and feeling as he. Stepping forward Jin bowed to her and gave a soft smile.

"Miss Xiaoyu, I apologize to have to bring you out while you're ill, but regardless, I'm glad to have met you."

Ling froze and stood ridged at the sound of his voice.

_It couldn't be. _

She looked up for the first time since she entered the room and couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips, it was he, the man that stayed with her while she sat with Hwoarang. All of the sudden she understood why he had the same look of fear upon his face as she when the guards came running that night. He was surprised at her reaction, until she lifted the veil and revealed herself to him.

He nearly stepped back when he set eyes upon her, even through the make up, he could recognize that face anywhere, the girl he'd met in the alley. They shared a look of shock as they gazed upon each other, a look that expressed the words they could not speak.

"Th-thank you, for your words of concern, Mister Mishima." Ling managed to gurgle out, bowing yet again, this time in attempt to ground herself.

_I can't believe this, he's the man I'm supposed to marry? At least I know he's a good guy, but then again, it could be just an act. _

"Please call me, Jin." The atmosphere in the room turned suddenly, it was the air of everyone stiffening at his unusually familiar offering, even Ling couldn't help but be surprised. Looking back up into his face, he again offered that warm smile, trying to communicate that he was her ally.

"A-and you may call me, Ling." She answered back, causing the Emperor's composure to finally falter as he made his way towards her and took her roughly by her arm.

"Its been made obvious that this girl is still quite ill and must return to her quarters immediately." He motioned to the servant women to take Ling away, as they got to their feet to move, Ling looked back at Jin, to return the smile he had offered.

Well that's the end for now, I may or may not continue depending on my schedule and the reviews. Thanks for reading.


End file.
